<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like the Way You Love Me by takemyopenheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742954">I Like the Way You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart'>takemyopenheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings and drunken Ethan shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like the Way You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The booming song pulsed throughout the large ballroom. The partygoers flocked together in the middle of the room—the bride and groom being the center of attention—and moved their bodies along to the beat.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Beside Luz, Ethan finished gulping down another high ball. His hand rested on her lap underneath the table, softly caressing her skin with his thumb as his glazed-over eyes peered around the room with disinterest. He wasn’t much into parties. The only reason he was here was to accompany her. The plus side to these shindigs, though? Of course all the free amount of drinks he could ask for, which indeed helped him bear through it all. Once his eyes settled on her, a smile grew on his face, making her heart flutter, as he always had the habit of doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m glad you went with this dress," he bent down to whisper, gesturing underneath the table. "I like the long slit, I have better access to those magnificent legs of yours," his deep soothing voice purred into her ear. She looked radiant in her crimson red dress that hugged her curves and showed just the right amount of skin that sent Ethan’s pulse racing. Her long wavy hair cascaded down her back—so perfectly styled, a mental image of it becoming a tangled mess between their sweat-glistened naked bodies appeared in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face went hot just as his fingers traveled further up her thigh. The music became muffled noise in her head. His face just inches from hers as she tried to regain her composure in the midst of so many people. She let out a cough, grabbing his wrist to put an end to his teasing. "Not now, baby," she said, kissing his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m sorry, you’re right." He softly bumped his forehead against hers before attempting to sit up straight in his seat. Another few drinks, and he knew he’d need some assistance in getting out of there. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Luz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He downed the glass of water next to him and helped himself to a piece of fresh cantaloupe from the appetizer plate, the only food he could stomach at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to leave?" Luz asked him, noticing the slight grimace on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...No. I can’t ask you to do that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at the time on her phone. They’d been there for a few hours, and it <em>was</em> getting late anyway. Ethan was a trooper when it came to attending public gatherings. "I know you’d rather be anywhere else. We’ve been here long enough, I don’t mind leaving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made to leave, just as he placed both hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you." He kissed her forehead, and she sat back down on the seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn’t too keen on public displays of affection, but it was so often that it was hard to resist the young woman, and that was another rule broken in her presence. He tucked wisps of her hair behind her ear and rested his cheek on top of her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too," he whispered back as they clasped each other’s hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some time later, a slow love song came on, and she nearly felt her eyes shut when Ethan’s voice suddenly put an end to her dozing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May I have this dance?" He put out his hand for her to take as he waited for an answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was surprised, to say the least. She blinked a few times with wide eyes, waiting several seconds for him to tell her he was kidding. But that never came, and she happily obliged and placed her hand on his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He led her to the dance floor. He’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest. He was the last person you would call ‘the life of the party’. His party-going experience mainly consisted of sitting at some corner with a drink in his hand. But this time, he didn’t dare let the chance to dance with the woman of his dreams slip by. He wanted to proudly show off the woman by his side and bring a smile to her gorgeous face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Couples swayed to the soothing music together, in bliss to be in each other’s arms, looking happily in love. He and Luz certainly were one of them, and they knew it too. They gave each other a knowing smile, taking each other’s hand as she placed her other on his shoulder, and he grasped her waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They moved in perfect sync, feeling like the only people in the room. He smiled as she rested her head against his chest, and they moved together, enjoying their serenity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What would your wedding song be?" His eyebrows shut up when she suddenly asked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I Like The Way You Love Me by Brenton Wood. No question." He smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up at him. "That was a quick answer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He never once thought of this question before she came into his life. Now he sometimes found himself pondering these possible scenarios, so of course he had an answer to that question already. A song he so often listened to, thinking about her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, pulling her further against him. "I think about a lot of things."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her cheeks felt hot, and she buried her face in his chest, holding onto his broad shoulders. The idea of them one day possibly being the bride and groom in the middle of a dance floor just like this one threatened to make her eyes water, so she brushed it off, instead choosing to focus on the present moment and the sound of his soothing heartbeat against her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All Ethan could think about in this moment, was making sure this wouldn’t be their last dance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The song soon ended, and they pulled apart to return to their table. But before they reached it, she felt his strong but gentle arms pull her by the waist into the empty hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don’t we continue the party elsewhere." He winked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had certainly become late, so she complied, and after saying their goodbyes, they headed home. Sitting in the Uber, she rested her legs on top of his thighs, coyly letting the fabric expose her legs. Ethan’s eyes darkened as they traveled from the soles of her feet to the playful smirk on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just wait till I get you all alone," he said in a whisper—the gruffness of his voice sending a wave of chills up and down her body. She didn’t respond, instead putting on an innocent smile, to which he let out a low growl. "You drive me insane, you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I think I have an idea," she giggled, feeling the <em>very</em> evident effect she was having on him against her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He fidgeted in his seat, running a hand over his flushed face. Several minutes later, the Uber stopped in front of their apartment. The cool night air welcomed them as they stepped out, and he wrapped his arms around her shivering body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping out of the elevator, she jumped on his back, taking him by surprise. And they stumbled through the door of their apartment in a heap of giggles before carefully putting her down. The noise caught Jenner’s attention, and he came running toward them, wagging his tail excitedly as they bent down to ruffle the top of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luz’s eyes landed on the wet bar when she stepped further into the kitchen, and she poured both herself and Ethan a drink of his favorite scotch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh? Thank you, sweetheart." He took the drink from her hand. "I thought you didn’t want me to drink anymore tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don’t have to, but since we’re home now, I thought we could relax."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m not opposed to that." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they sat on the coach with Jenner by their feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They decided to move to the balcony to enjoy the view outside, snuggling close together, watching all of Boston city in the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Remember when you met me? I thought you were an absolute ass," she laughed, remembering their first chance meeting on her first day at Edenbrook.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don’t remind me," he groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You left a lasting impression, though. I’ll admit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You left a lasting impression on me as well, as much as I tried to deny it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened, and she snuggled closer, giggling to herself. "Why does the moon look like cheese?" She squinted, staring up above them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That’s a strange change of topic." He smiled down at her as she pointed far off into the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Think there’ll be a comet tonight? I want to make a wish." The stars weren’t all that visible above the city lights, and the thought saddened her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What would you wish for?" he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stars...and a happily ever after with you." She snuggled closer to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The only cheesy one here is you," he giggled, and she playfully slapped his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You meany! Can I help it that you turn me into a big sap?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know I’m kidding." He hugged her tight, not letting her go free. "You’ll get your wish," he whispered to himself but loud enough so that she heard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few more drinks later, loud giggles could be heard to anyone who passed by their apartment. Ethan almost fell back on his chair as Luz recounted a story to him from her childhood about the time she asked her parents for an R2D2 Halloween costume, only to be surprised with an Arthur costume from the animated kids’ show instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They thought I said Arturito!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held his stomach, unable to breathe. The table they set beside them tipped over as they flailed around, the drink in their hands spilling over the side, which only caused them to laugh even harder, and tears welled up in their eyes. Not wanting to disturb their neighbors, they moved inside, still laughing uncontrollably, and rolling around on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m gonna pee!" Luz complained, holding her thighs together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! Don’t, woman! C’mon, let me help...you." He struggled to stand on his feet and swayed on the spot as he stood upright. Pulling Luz over his shoulder, he carried her to the bathroom to prevent any mess. Jenner followed them, staring as his human stumbled down the living room. "That’s right, Jenner. Teach your mom not to pee on the carpet like I taught you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop moving or I’ll fall!" He slapped her rear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn’t ask you to carry me, Ethan! I can walk myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignoring her commands, Ethan contiued to stumble his way to the bathroom, making sure to hold her tight to prevent any danger from coming her way. Once he landed at the threshold, he gently put her down, and she comically ran in, shutting the door behind her. Jenner came to stand beside Ethan, sniffing the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should we give your mom a treat for not peeing on the floor, Jen?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I heard that!" her voice echoed in the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know what treat I’d like to give her," he muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing to himself, he walked back to the balcony to pick up and put away the mess they made. It was a breezy night. Cars whizzed by below, and the distant city lights twinkled under the night sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He struggled to remain upright; it was time to put the scotch away. Putting away the glasses in the sink, he turned his head to the sound of the footsteps behind him. His smile widened at the approaching figure, and her smile mirrored his. She no longer wore the crimson red dress, instead donning her silk pajama set. No matter what she wore, his temperature always raised at the sight of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nuzzled his face in her neck, tightly wrapping his arms around Luz’s waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You smell really good," he whispered gruffly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That must be the scotch that splashed in my hair," she giggled as his tongue grazed the skin of her neck, raising goosebumps all over her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want a taste to see for myself." His tongue continued teasing, dragging lazy kisses up her neck and along her jaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She threw her head back at the sensation, and then the familiar deep giggles vibrated against her. Her back hit the counter as he hunched over her, putting all his weight against her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What’s so funny?" she asked, trying to stifle a laugh as she peered at his scrunched-up face nestled in her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don’t know...I’m tired," he said with a loud and long yawn. Her face softened as he shut his eyes, his arms still cradling her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrapping his arm around her neck, she began moving them out of the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where are we going?" He staggered on his feet, resting his head against her chest—his favorite pillow. "You’re so soft and warm," he continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhmm." she mumbled, kissing the top of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I want to sleep on you for the rest of my life. You know? I love sleeping with you..." Another yawn. "I love the sound of your voice in the morning, and I love the way your voice sounds when you wake up. You know what I mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His words were slurred. She knew she had to get him to bed now. It had been an eventful night, but they both needed plenty of rest if they wanted to wake up without a terrible hangover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking a drunken 6’4 man was no easy task. She practically had to carry him all the way to their bedroom, so it took a while to get there. Once they landed in front of the bed, she was breathless, and he fell back against the mattress with a bounce. After removing his expensive suit and shoes, she made sure to tuck him underneath the covers. After returning with a glass of water, she expected him to be a snoring-machine, but instead was met with two sparkling blue eyes staring back at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where did you go?" he asked with furrowed brows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I went to go get you a glass of water," she answered, placing the glass beside him on the nightstand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He went back to shutting his eyes closed, but spread his arms open. "Come here, and don’t leave again. You’re not going to leave again, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I’m not." She smiled before crawling into bed with him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, his eyes still closed as they cradled each other’s warm bodies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, because I want you here with me. I want to keep you warm. And when we wake up in the morning, I’m going to make sweet good love to you. I’m so excited. I..." he yawned, "love you." He held her tighter, and she melted into his embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too." But before she could finish the sentence, his snores began. Luz let out a small laugh, watching his chest rise and fall along with the deep snores that escaped his open lips. Soon enough, she felt her own eyelids growing heavy, and she succumbed to the much needed slumber.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>